Good Girl
by madsthenerdygirl
Summary: Skye and Simmons re-christen the wall.


**Title: Good Girl**

**Rating: "Of course I want you to read my stories, Mom! Just not this one!"**

**Summary: Skye and Simmons re-christen the wall.**

**Disclaimer: While I wish I could say all of those gorgeous SHIELD ladies are my doing, but alas, that was all Whedon.**

Jemma felt her back hit the wall and bit her lip, anticipation running through her veins like a drug. She remembered the first time they'd done this – Skye backing her against the wall like a jungle cat. The very memory sent a shiver through her. Skye had said something sexy about 'bad girl shenanigans' but for the life of her Jemma couldn't remember exactly what it was. It was probably because Skye had killed all of Jemma's higher brain functions with a kiss and some good old-fashioned wall sex. Jamma had literally seen stars.

The reminiscing must have shown on her face, because Skye stopped just an inch short of Jemma's mouth. "What?"

"What?"

Skye took a step back, frowning. "You have that look on your face again."

"Oh." Jemma felt her face and neck heating up. Two months together and Skye could still make her feel nervous. "I was just… remembering."

The corners of Skye's mouth quirked up. "Remembering what?"

"The first time we…" Jemma's voice trailed off as she gestured between the two of them.

"You mean when I got tired of your timid flirting and fingered you against the wall?"

"Skye!"

Skye laughed, pressing against her and lining their bodies up. Jemma's legs fell open of their own accord, and she shivered again.

"You were so cute," Skye said, her voice dropping. "I'd been waiting for you to pick up one of my hints, but you just weren't getting the message."

"I thought I was reading things wrong," Jemma explained.

Skye hummed, nuzzling into Jemma's neck. Jemma closed her eyes as Skye skimmed her lips up her skin, the hacker's hands toying with the hem of Jemma's shirt. "You want to do it again?" Skye whispered, her breath curling, hot and caressing around Jemma's ear. "If I'm remembering things correctly, we didn't even get our clothes off."

No, they hadn't. Skye had let Jemma ride her knee until she was sobbing from it, the friction delicious but not enough to finish her.

Skye gently massaged Jemma's sides, scattering soft kisses across her jaw. "I remember you were begging me to let you come," She whispered. "So wet and eager for me, baby. I don't think I've seen anything so hot."

It had taken less than a minute for Skye to realize that keeping up the bad girl persona, talking a little dirty, turned Jemma on like nothing else. There were times when Skye was soft and sweet, so caring and gentle, making love with her like they had centuries of time for just each other. But this was definitely not one of those times.

"Fitz and… Ward. The others. They'll…"

"Shh," Skye silenced her with a peck on the lips. "They could come and catch us at any time, right? We'd better make this quick, then."

Jemma opened her mouth again to protest, but Skye slipped her tongue in, hot and strong and _oh_. Jemma closed her eyes, reveling in it because Skye was the best kisser she'd ever met. She tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's hair, feeling the long, silky locks slide over her skin. Jemma thought Skye's hair was the softest thing in the world. She could have spent hours playing with it (and, on lazy days, sometimes had). She felt Skye's hands slide down to cup her butt, and then Skye was inserting a knee in between her legs and pushing up and _oh oh oh–_

Jemma flung her head back, banging it against the wall and wincing. Skye made a soothing noise but didn't stop her incessant rocking, thrusting her leg up over and over again for Jemma to ride. Jemma bit her lip, whimpering.

"So gorgeous, Jem," Skye breathed. Everyone called her by her last name, except for Fitz when they were being especially serious, but Skye called her _Jem_. "Do you know how gorgeous you are, just like this?"

Jemma shook her head, gasping as Skye ran her teeth over the top of her breasts, right at the edge of her shirt. She'd started wearing lower-cut tops ever since Skye had admitted that she liked seeing Jemma's breasts move when she breathed. _It's called a kink, babe. You've got them to so don't give me that look._

"Well you are," Skye informed her. "So desperate for me, for this. Everyone else sees you composed and calm but not me, huh babe? I get to see you like this, messed up and desperate. Makes me so wet to know that you're like this just for me, mine and no one else's."

Skye rocked her knee up a little harder, shifting the angle just enough, and Jemma bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Is that it, Jem? Hmm?" Skye asked. "Did I find your sweet spot? The one that makes you scream for me? You scream so prettily, Jem. Music to my ears."

Jemma felt one of Skye's hands leave her butt and gasped when she felt a thumb circling her nipple. Skye bent down to suck at the bud through the fabric of her shirt, and Jemma moaned.

"We have to be quiet, babe, remember?" Skye chuckled. "People could come by and see us. People could be watching us right now." She planted a kiss on Jemma's collarbone. "And you know what? I think you like it. I think you like the idea that we could get caught, that everyone would see you writhing on my leg, letting me fuck you nice and slow. Good girl Jemma Simmons, shining star of science, riding the leg of a low-life criminal like a five-dollar–"

"You're not a criminal," Jemma cut in. She hated when Skye was self-deprecating.

"Not anymore," Skye admitted. "But I'm still a bad girl, Jemma, and you're a good little angel." She smiled predatorily. "And now, you're all mine."

She had both her fingers working Jemma's breasts now, circling and tweaking, her leg still thrusting up and up and driving Jemma slowly insane. She thrust her hips down, riding it as best she could, and the friction was _so good_, hot and quick, and she was _this close_ but it wasn't enough, and she knew it wouldn't be enough.

And Skye knew it too.

"How long should I keep you here like this, hmm?" Skye mused. "'Cause I could keep doing this all day, Jem. Make you hang on the edge all, day, long." Each word was accompanied by a thrust of the leg. "Would you like that, babe? So close, so desperate, for hours?"

Jemma tried to speak but all that came out was a moan.

"What was that?" Skye asked sweetly.

"Please," Jemma whispered. "Please, Skye…"

"Please what, baby. I need you to say it. Be your good girl self and tell me what you need."

Jemma tried to speak again, but each time Skye would do something – tweak a nipple, or suck at her pulse point, or kiss her deep and filthy, and she couldn't get the words out. And still the pressure was there, rough and almost but not quite, and she was ready to scream with frustration.

Finally, Skye relented. She pulled back, smiling. "You know, I don't think I'll finger you this time."

Jemma really did let out a sob. How long was she going to endure this? The answer was forever, because she loved having Skye be in charge, being at Skye's mercy like this, but that didn't mean she wasn't frustrated.

"I think you can come just from this. What do you think, Jem? You're so good, always doing whatever I say. If I tell you to come, will you? Just because I told you to?"

If she were in her right mind, Jemma could have debated the merits of willpower vs. biology, but she was very far from her right mind at the moment. All she knew was that Skye was in charge, and she'd do whatever Skye said. She nodded frantically.

Skye's face lit up. "Good girl," She said. "Now come for me, Jem. Scream for me. Show me how good it feels. Come for me, baby, come."

And God help her, but she did. She felt the pleasure ricochet through her body, making her body shake uncontrollably, sobbing with relief. Her body went limp and she would have slid to the floor if it weren't for Skye keeping her upright. Everything was white, sounds distant, nothing felt except for that overwhelming pleasure.

When she came to, Skye was still holding her up, kissing her softly over and over. "My good girl," She was whispering. "My beautiful, wonderful Jem, so good to me, so amazing, my Jem."

The first time Jemma had heard such endearments, especially after Skye teased her so, she'd been surprised. She'd soon learned that Skye was only comfortable confessing such thoughts when she thought Jemma was too far gone to hear her. But Jemma always heard her, and she loved her all the more for it.

Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, kissing her back. "You're so good to me," Skye whispered.

"You're good to me, too," Jemma assured her.

Skye chuckled, holding her tightly. "What do you say we move this party to our room?" She asked.

Jemma kissed her, pleased to see the dazed look in Skye's eyes when she pulled back. "As if I could ever refuse you," She teased. "You're _my_ good girl."

**Seriously, can they just get together already? My television screen is going to explode with the sexual tension. I hope you enjoyed the story and, if you're so inclined, please leave a review!**


End file.
